An organic light-emitting device is a device having a thin film containing a fluorescent organic compound interposed between an anode and a cathode. Charging electrons and holes (right holes) from each of the electrodes allows to produce exciton of the fluorescent compound, thereby when this exciton returns to a base condition, the organic light-emitting device emits light.
Recent progress in organic light-emitting devices is remarkable, and examples of its characteristics include high luminance at a low applied voltage, variability of a light-emitting wavelength, high-speed responsibility, and capability of forming a thin and light-weighted light-emitting device. According to these characteristics, such a possibility has been suggested that organic light-emitting devices are used in a wide range of applications.
In the current status, however, light-emitting ability at further high luminance or high conversion efficiency are required. In addition, there are still many problems in view of durability such as deterioration due to change in time by use for a long period of time, or an atmospheric gas containing oxygen, and dampness.
Light emission such as blue, green and red with excellent color purity is necessary when considering application to a full-color display, and the like, but these problems also can not be recognized to be fully solved. Accordingly, a material for realizing an organic light-emitting device with good color purity, high light-emitting efficiency, and satisfactory durability has been required.
As a method for solving the above described problems, using a condensed ring aromatic compound for a constitutional material of an organic light-emitting device has been suggested. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-102173, US Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-0076853, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-256979, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-189248, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-241629 are disclosed as examples of using a condensed ring aromatic compound for a constitutional material of an organic light-emitting device. However, the condensed ring aromatic compound of the present invention or the organic light-emitting device containing the compound as a constitutional material are not disclosed. Furthermore, J. Org. Chem. 64, 1650-1656, 1999 also discloses a condensed ring aromatic compound.